59
by WoShiYingtao
Summary: How far you can go for love? Ryou Sakurai is madly in love with the cruel and even a bit dirty Aomine Daiki, who continues to use him as he pleases without asking any kind of question, from frood to homeworks. Until the day when he discovers the truth about the other's feelings and he... how he will react?
1. Chapter 1

The characters' thoughts are in _italic_. :)

* * *

"You're a fool, Aomine-kun!"  
"Why?"  
"Are you even asking?!"

_The steps of Satsuki behind me, her voice shrill, like a hum._

"You'll end up hurt him, don't you understand?!"

_I know this road by heart, as well as I know by heart the sound of her footsteps._

"What? He agrees with me, there's no danger."

_In contrast to mine, which are getting heavier and noisier. I don't recognize them anymore._

"YOU'RE WRONG! You're hurting him, you need to stop before it is too late!"

_Late? For what?_

"You're worrying too much, Satsuki."

_It's already too late._

"I'm not the kind of person who wastes his time with some sentimental nonsense, you should already-"  
"DAIKI!"

_Maybe I ALREADY gone too far._

"He's not a doll, he's not your slave!"

_Maybe it's time to think about it more._

"You're hurting him..."

_Just a little, just to alleviate this sense of bitterness in my mouth._

"He's sick, Aomine-kun... very sick..."

_Just a little, just to find my rhythm.  
The one with which I have always walked._

* * *

**Two months before**

"Where's my bentou?"  
"A-ah, well-... I have-..."

_By now, I should be used to this sort of thing, and yet..._

"A-ah-... I'm sorry!"

_There's always something that surprises me about him. _  
_Maybe I'm just fine with that?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

_I could tell him to stop at any time, even now._

"I don't do anything of your excuses, Ryou."

_So why, why don't I tell him to stop?!_  
_I can't do it, I can't get away from him!_

"I'll bring two bentos, tomorrow!"

_I can't forgive him, but I can't even reject him._

"That's better, you idiot."

_And all this just because..._

"A-ah... yes-..."

_I love you, Aomine Daiki. _

"And you come to my house this afternoon, I need your help for the math test."

It's crazy to love a person like you.

"Ah, okay-... I'll come..."

_With every part of me, even if it's crazy._  
_Because you are Aomine._

_Aomine Daiki._

**_Aomine Daiki._**

* * *

"Ah!"

Wednesday, September 18th.

"It's great, Sakurai-kun!"

12:37, about 19 which on the roof of the school seemed almost 30, combined with the heat of the cement on which Sakurai was sitting.

"I-I'm glad you like it, Momoi-chan. I'll bring another one tomorrow, if you want."

Cooking came naturally to him, _almost like breathing or chewing_ he said yawning and scratching his head, widening his mouth in a smile that seemed excessive even to someone like Momoi Satsuki, transparent and clean as the water and always full of energy.

"Really?! Oh... you're really an angel! The woman who will marry you, will be very lucky!"  
"E-eh?!"

The only one who could understand Sakurai although she was always a bit confused about what to do with him, given his character so submissive.

"Are you serious?!"

The girl looked at him from head to toe, giving a look to his caramel-colored hair now uncombed because of the breeze, then to his uniform and his big brown eyes, shining in the reflection of the sun's rays.

"Sure! Don't you think so too?! That your wife will be a very lucky woman, I mean!"

He was a boy apparently very simple, friendly and polite with women with men, and his kindness (and his academic performance) meant that many of his classmates tried repeatedly to get some advice and some suggestions from him during the tests.

"W-well-... I don't think anyone will ever want to marry someone like me..."

But she couldn't see him in _that_ way, she wasn't attracted to him, and they would have nothing in common if it wasn't for basketball and...

"YOU SAY, RYOU?"

... Aomine Daiki.

"Ah-... Aomi-"

The same Aomine Daiki who, as usual, interfered in their conversation and leaned on the back of the poor boy, fortunately strong enough to withstand his heavy body.

"If you will not find anyone willing to marry you, you'll live with me and cook for me for the rest of your life."

And the weight of his words, alas. He didn't even know how he could resist, to tell the truth.

"Aomine-kun, we were talking about important things!"

And, if it wasn't for Momoi, Sakurai would certainly burst into tears and sobbed like a child, as he always did.

"Then? I'm hungry, I need to eat."

Because he loved him. Sakurai loved him so much that he accepted to be teased every day at every opportunity, to be exploited for his culinary skills and his innate patience.

"Give me the octopus, Ryou."

_Patience?!,_ he thought.

"O-oh-..."

_This is madness!_

"H-here, hold-..."

_I don't have a glimmer of hope with him! I should go away right now!_

"Mmm..."

Their eyes met. It was the usual Aomine, eyes as blue as the sea, his lips thin as blades.

"Delicious."

Sakurai was mesmerized by the tip of his tongue which flowed from right to left picking up the oil from the lower lip.

"A-ah-... I'm glad-..."

He smelled of _sex_.  
Of sex and perversion, perhaps because of his going around with R18 magazines with that "maniac of Imayoshi Shouichi".

"Can I have some more, Ryou?"

And he couldn't say no to him, especially when he called him by his first name.

"If-... if you want-..."

It was enough to feel the sour smell of his cologne and the rough fabric of his uniform, to lose control of his mind.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

And it was clear as the sun, now, that he was in love with him. Yet Aomine seemed the only one not to have noticed yet, after all those months.

"So, what were you talking about? Horny wives?"

Momoi snorted.

"You're always the same, Aomine-kun!"  
"What is it? I heard you talk, clearly! Do you want to marry, Ryou?"  
"E-eh?!"

The giant blue-haired sat behind him, bringing his arms around his waist and wrapping him like a spring roll.

"You want to have sex with a woman, maybe?"

Sakurai felt faint, he began to stutter.

"Wha-... what-... I-I don't-... This is not-..."

_The temperatures are not even that high, damn!,_ he told himself beginning to sweat as if they were in the middle of summer.

"Don't worry, it's natural. You are a man after all, you have your natural physiological needs."

_What will I do if he noticed?!,_ he thought squinting and trying to breathe slowly, despite now is seemed the hardest thing in the world, being so close to him.

"Aomine-kun!"

Momoi intervened again.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing him!"

Aomine frowned and craned his neck toward her.

"Shut up, Satsuki! He's not a child anymore, and you're not his mother!"  
"What?! I'm not his mother, but he's still my best friend!"

Roughly, he grabbed both Sakurai's wrists and took them to his belly, rubbing quickly just around the navel, just above the waistband of the pants.

"See this?! This is what defines us as men, these things are completely natural!"  
"A-Aomine-..."

_Bad!_

"Huh? What, you don't like it?"

_Bad, VERY BAD!  
If this goes on, I..._

"Please, I-..."

With one feline jolt, Sakurai stood up.

"I have to go!"

He crawled, sat up, tripped over his own footsteps and barely had time to get to the emergency exit to burst into tears just like a child. _Why should this be like this?!,_ he thought dropping on the floor and bringing his hands to his hair.

_Why should I be in love with him?!  
Why can't I stop at this very moment?!_

_Why, why HIM!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aomine, you're exaggerating."

As usual, the ace player of Touou had arrived late for his afternoon workouts. Everyone, including the coach, willingly accepted his behavior solely for the fact that he was a great player.

"Not only you came late even today-"

However, even someone as Shouichi Imayoshi could lose patience, when it came to basketball.

"But you've also made it difficult for your teammates, pretending to be in control of the game."

Annoyed, he had put his arms folded in front of him and he wouldn't move from there until he has received a plausible excuse, even though they were still in the midst of work and already knew how futile it was, groping to have a constructive dialogue with that guy.

"You're too selfish, you're a-"  
"Get your fucking business, fucking nerd."

Bingo.

"I do what I want, you can't tell me nothing."

Imayoshi smiled, laughed just slightly.

"Hum. I see that you're not going to change."  
"Not for someone like you, at least."

Not that he cared particularly to have his respect, he just wanted him to play well, to arrive on time and to not try to prevail on teammates, but after all...

"You asshole."

He was Aomine Daiki.

"I'm going home."

Who turned his back, wiped his chin with the shirt and walked towards the changing rooms. All remained silent, they knew that there would be no way to reason with him, it was always that way.

"Ryou."

A shiver.

"W-what?!"

A shot in the stomach, feeling Aomine pronounce his name.

"Come with me."

Sakurai thought he had fallen asleep and been thrown into the nightmare, a waking dream.

"Wh-what?! I don't-... I can't jump slacks, this is the-"  
"I TOLD YOU TO COME WITH ME, RYOU!"

He winced.

_No, this is not a dream._

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!"

_This is the reality, Ryou.  
The sweet, sweet... Cruel reality._

* * *

A thud.

"Aomine-"

Back against the wall, shoulders blocked by a couple of big hands, the hands of the giant blue-haired.

"Aomine-kun!"

Sakurai thought to be dead or to have been drugged, teleported into another galaxy.

"You heard him too, right?! That bastard Shouichi-..."

Because, now, Aomine was so close that he could feel the smell of his skin, the scent of his cologne.

"W-well, I-..."

He was ecstatic, strangely excited. Aomine dragged him into the dressing room and pushed him against the wall, forcing him to listen.

"Tell me, Ryou! Did you hear what he said?!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Why, you idiot?! You didn't do anything!"

Their bodies were practically attacked, Sakurai could feel his heat even through the clothes, as well as he could feel his blood boil with rage while unable to see it with his own eyes.

"I-... I'm sorry for what Shouichi-senpai said!"

But it was ambiguous, after all.  
Why Aomine had compelled him to follow him in there? Why had he stopped him against the wall? Why was he forcing him to stay?

"I guess he-... what he wanted to say is that we-..."

The giant came up again, to the point that he could feel his breath on his cheek. Intimidating, terrifying.  
But also hot, hot as lava.

"We would like to-... play more with you, Aomine-kun-..."

Here, he had said it.

"Eh?"

And, surprisingly, Aomine didn't react.

"You-... would like to play more with me?"  
"W-well-... At least me-..."  
"You?"

Quite the contrary. He approached again, to the point that he was forced to place his hands on his chest broad and sweaty, and just push it fearfully.

"I-... I would like to play more with you and-..."

He swallowed.

"I'm sorry for the words of the senpai!"

He swallowed again.

"And also because I would never that-... I don't want someone to speak to you in that way!"

_Am I crazy?!,_ he said. He was practically crawling to walking, he was ridiculing himself to any limit.

"You mean you're worried about me, maybe?"

Aomine lowered his voice. The dressing room suddenly seemed small, tight, suffocating, and Sakurai was struggling to breathe.

"I-... I'm sorry, but-... yeah-..."

His eyes filled with tears again, he lost control of his own body.  
He felt him leave gradually taking and walk away, smiling.

"Get me on the moral, then."

A gasp.

"If you're so sorry and worried about me, then make me happy."

Impossible. How would he face such a situation? He already knew that the others wouldn't be back for at least an hour, and he also knew that any wrong answer would have meant an unpleasant consequence.

"What-... what should I do?"  
"Make me feel good, I don't know how. Think of something yourself."

He shivered. He would never resisted, knowing that he would feel once again humiliated, ridiculed, embarrassed, depressed.

"Y-yes..."

And, as if under the influence of a drug, he dropped on the floor, on his knees.

"I will..."

Just like when he started crying in the darkness, a few days before, he clung to Aomine's trousers and rose slightly, pulled out his tongue. He couldn't believe what he was doing, in what he wanted to do.

"Ryou?"

He put both hands just below his navel and felt, for the first time, the most intimate and forbidden part of the other's body, albeit through clothes.

"Ohi, Ryou!"

He moved closer with his mouth, but he felt the fingers of the other pulling his hair and lifting his head.

"You're crazy, or what?! I was just kidding."

_Eh?_

"Just jocking, you idiot."

_What?_

"I think you don't even know how to do these things."

_You didn't mean it?_  
_What do you want from me, then?_

"You'd better take a shower and spin at home."

Aomine left him, walked away and turned around, took off his shirt and locked himself in the bathroom. Sakurai heard the sound of water and his heavy footsteps, then his mighty whistle.

"I -..."

What would have happened if Aomine hadn't stopped him? How far he would be pushed away, just to satisfy him? Suddenly, the locker room seemed frighteningly large, infinite.  
Empty, dark. Cold.

* * *

**A couple of weeks after**

"What?!"

Wakamatsu Kousuke's voice echoed throughout the gym.

"This-... this is-..."

From a height of 193 cm, he flung himself on Imayoshi and grabbed him by the collar vest.

"You can't ask me to do it, captain!"  
"What are you afraid of, Kousuke? Your stink feet?"

Everyone snickered.

"Don't worry, we're used to it!"

Even Aomine, sitting on the floor and facing away from the rest of the group, let out a chuckle.

"I don't-... you know that I could never survive a single day with him!"

Wakamatsu pointed his finger at him, since he had never frowned upon him.  
Aomine turned.

"You're talking about me, maybe?"  
"Yes, I'm talking to you!"

Imayoshi sighed.

"Let me explain, before you say no."

A few hours earlier, he had received a telephone call from Momoi warning him of a plan devised by she herself and the coach, which provided that all five players would spend a period of three months in the same house (from the beginning of October to the end of December), so that their physical endurance with got double with double workouts (in view of the Winter Cup).

"Three damn months, Shouichi!"  
"But you haven't even seen the house, though. I'm sure you would change your mind."  
"I don't care, I don't accept it!"  
"S-... sorry-..."

Sakurai opened his mouth, finally.

"I-... I would like to see the house, to be honest-..."

With his usual worried, if not terrified expression. Aomine suddenly stopped playing with the ball and turned around, his eyes directed to him. They hadn't talked about what had happened in the locker room a couple of weeks before, still there he had rethought about it every time they had spoken, every time he saw him go into the locker room.  
Imayoshi smiled, walked over to the boy and took his hands.

"Oh! Do you want to spend 120 days with me, Sacchan?!"  
"S-sacchan?"  
"OHI, IMAYOSHI."

And Aomine stood up abruptly.

"He only asked to show him the house, not to live together."

Slowly, he wiped the sweat from his brow, without taking his eyes from the two.  
The were getting on his nerves, a lot.

"Take off your hands, you asshole."

Especially that arrogant four-eyes, with whom he spoke only of tactics and porn magazines.

"Yes, you."

And he felt irritated, inexplicably, from the fact that the two were so close. He didn't even realized, he pounced on them and they broke away, he looked Sakurai.

"Come on, let's do as Sacchan said."  
"I-I-... I don't want to cause any problems, I-"  
"Come on, Ryou!"

He threw an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulled him.

"I agree with you, don't you understand?!"

He sighed on his neck.  
_It was just a game, why do you take it so personally?,_ Aomine said to himself.

"Come on, come one!"

_That gesture, that annoyance, that jealousy.  
__It's just a game, Aomine._

_Don't be a fag._


	3. Chapter 3

"And this is the living room, the largest room in the house."

The full Touou was left speechless.

"What did I tell you, guys?"

Despite Imayoshi had warned them, no one would have expected that the house in which they would have been forced to live for three months would have also been the kind of house.

"This-... this is-..."

Overly large, equipped with every comfort, consisting of six rooms (three bedrooms + bathroom + kitchen + living room), and a mini modern and spacious gym where they would be trained every day.

"I WANT IT, SOUICHI!"

Even Wakamatsu, who had proved to be against of the idea of transferring from the first moment, had suddenly changed his mind and was now running to the 80 inches TV, black and shiny, which mastered at the center of the room. _You're pathetic_, thought Aomine in blue sweater and white jeans, bag slung over the shoulder and the usual total lack of interest in what was happening around him, but while continuing to look around fascinated by the majesty of the house.

"W-... Wonderful..."

Suddenly, he stopped. He had heard Sakurai sigh, he saw him hold his breath and stiffening his shoulders, clench his fists and smiling to himself.

"Do you like it?"

_Here, I thought about it again._

"W-what?!"

_I thought about you, Ryou._

"Do you like this house?"  
"A-ah... Yes! I like it-..."

_And you on my knees, in front of me, a few days ago._

"Then let's accept the proposal."  
"What?"  
"We all like this house, captain. Let's move here."

_But what the hell am I saying?  
I shouldn't give a damn about this house, much less of these idiots!_

"A-... Aomine-kun, you don't need to-..."

_Still, it was enough to hear him say "I like it" to change my mind and become a perfect idiot!_

"Aomine!"

Imayoshi turned to him, smiled.

"You like_ it_, then?"

Not only Aomine had called him kindly, for the first time...

"The house, I mean. Do you really like it?"

But he also seemed incredibly calm, quiet.

"Yeah."

And the captain began to suspect that there was something strange between him and Sakurai.

"It's a deal, then. Starting next week, we will move here!"

Seeing the instantaneous reactions and unusual that the giant had every time the poor guy opened his mouth, or every time he showed interest in something.  
And seeing as he was kind to him, even though he was _Aomine Daiki_.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed quickly (between an insult and another and a laugh and the other), in utter confusion, everyone was busy in trying with hand the comfort and technology that the house offered, and no one noticed that Sakurai had moved away from the group.

"Ah-... it will be wonderful-... to live in this house!"

Almost immediately, the number 9 had taken refuge in the kitchen, the room in which he preferred to stay and he felt more at ease, already thinking about what he could do with all that space and spoons.

"It will be-... exciting!"

Black sweater with blue stripes, a pair of gray trousers and tight, sneakers and two fingers through his hair.  
Finally relaxed, relieved.

"Exciting?"

Suddenly, he turned around.

"W-what?"

He winced, sighed.

"A-Aomine-... it's you-..."

He didn't know why, but he felt threatened by the sudden presence of Aomine, who was getting closer and closer.

"Disappointed?"  
"W-what?! No! Of course not! I'm just surprised!"

Although, to tell the truth, the other seemed to be particularly calm and smiling, it was rare to see him like that.

"Good."

The giant leaned against the metallic sink, right next to him, sipping a cola and staring at a fixed point in space.

"You like it, then?"

Sakurai couldn't take his eyes from the other's long fingers, that held the can with extreme delicacy, and then from his thin lips that sipped the liquid slowly, silently.

"Y-yes-... I really like it!"

He feared that if he continued to behave like that every time they were together, Aomine would have discovered his feelings and would definitely discarded him, abandoned him. _I'm such a ridiculous person!,_ he thought lowering his head.

"So what's with that face?"

He heard the other place the can on the sink and approach him, then stopped a few inches away. He shivered.

"W-... what face?!"

_Aomine is even more beautiful than usual_, he said trying to look away from him, but also feeling paralyzed from head to toe.

"It's-... it's nothing-..."

He tried to take a more definite expression, but the result was something imperfect, especially due to the proximity of their bodies. He was tired of always being seen as weak and submissive, but how could he ever resist?

"Liar. You're a bad actor."

Aomine didn't stop looking into his eyes, still as a statue.

"W-what-... why should I-..."  
"Tell me the truth."

_The truth? Do you want to know the truth?_

"I-I-..."

_I would like to force you to love me as I love you, Aomine._

"I'm sorry, but-... you shouldn't waste your time with me, Aomine-kun! I'm-... I'm not a good person-..."

Unknowingly, Sakurai was challenging him.  
He didn't realize that, with his character so fearful and reluctant, Aomine could get rid of him at any time.

"I decide myself how I waste my time."

He could use him and then throw him like a piece of paper, forgetting him, ignoring his presence.  
But no, Aomine was there, and was even asking him why he was so sad.

"And I'm not a good person too, for that matter."

And he had to be a fool, he repeated himself for the umpteenth time...

"No! That's not true, it's not so!"

_I must be crazy, because now...  
I would like to..._

"You are good, as well"  
"Stop it."

Aomine put a hand over his mouth.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, you know?"

Sakurai looked at his cold eyes, his lips moist, the smooth skin of his face, his thin eyebrows.  
How could he love a person like that?

"There's no need for you to put so much effort, not when it's just me and you."

As hard as a stone.  
He could barely mumble something, breathing heavily, as soon as the pressure on his lips diminished.

"I'm-... I'm sorry! I just wanted-... I wanted to-"  
"You wanted to make me feel good?"

However, with one jolt, Aomine stopped him against the sink and sank a hand through his hair, blocking him.

"You were going to say this, right? You just wanted to make me feel happy, because you worry about me."

_Too close, TOO CLOSE!_

"A-ah-... I-..."

Sakurai blinked._  
As long as I don't look into your eyes, I'm afe,_ he said to himself.

"I want you to be happy, Aomine-kun-..."

Suddenly serious, determined. Aomine laughed hard, for the first time since they knew each other.

"You're crazy, Ryou!"

Holding his stomach with one hand, opening his mouth as he could. Everyone was were too busy in their confusion, to see the two of them in the kitchen.

"Come on, I was sure that there was no one so amazing, in this rotten world!"

And Sakurai pouted, just like a child. How could Aomine continued to tease him, after he had finally opened up with him?

"You-... You're unfair, Aomine-kun!"

He folded his arms, he managed to turn around his shoulders.  
_This is the worst of the worst!,_ he told himself.

"Ohi, Ryou."

This until he heard a strange heat right on his back.

"I trust you, so-..."

And two long arms stretched out and surround him and imprison him in front of the sink, gently.

"Make me happy."

He stiffened. He couldn't believe it, he was too close to him.

"From now on, when you see me angry and dissatisfied, make me happy."

What were those words?  
What did he mean?  
What he was asking, exactly?

"W-what-... how could I do that?"  
"You'll do whatever I ask you to do, just for me."

He swallowed.

"A-... anything?"  
"In any possible way."

A shiver. How he had ended up in such a situation?  
He felt the other tease the grip and just get away, he shivered again. _Impossible_, he thought.

"O-... okay-..."

Because, after all, he had no idea of what he would have faced, accepting that proposal.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eeeeh?!"

September 22, Tuesday. 12 and 39 minutes in the afternoon, about 21 .

"Seriously?! Aomine-kun said that?!"  
"Yeah..."

_It's a beautiful day today, I almost want to go to sea._

"And I accepted as a perfect idiot which I am!"

Sakurai put a hand on his forehead, giggling hysterically. The pale face, a wisp out of place.

"But-..."

That night, he didn't sleep so well, in fact, and he hadn't had even want to adequately prepare to go to school, so his uniform was a mess. At his side, as usual, a radiant (but now bewildered) Momoi placed both hands on his shoulders.

"You're always in time to reject, right?! You can say no at any time, you-"  
"Ohi ohi, what we have here?"

Suddenly, as often happened, the two friends were interrupted by the hoarse voice of the blue-haired giant.

"My princesses!"

Who, oddly snappy, stood behind Sakurai and gently moved Momoi's hands from his shoulders.

"Always chatting, you two."  
"It's lunch time, it's normal to chat!"

She intervened while Sakurai was trying to catch his breath.  
_He's doing it again_, he thought.

"Ryou?"

_He's too close again, is once again disrupting my peaceful moments with my friends!_

"Where is my bentou?"  
"O-oh-..."

_And I can't do anything, I can't resist!_  
_I can't, I-_

"Feed me."

Momoi's eyes widened. A few minutes before, when Sakurai had told her of what Aomine proposed to Sakurai (to become his "slave", his "cure" for happiness), she believed he was joking.

"Aomine-kun! You're old enough to eat alone!"

And, despite being a hopeless romantic, she just couldn't understand this side perverse and petty of his childhood friend.  
Had he gone out of his mind, once and for all?

"Mind your own business, Satsuki."

His cold eyes were directed to her for a while.

"It's something that doesn't concern you."

But, basically, the girl only feared that his best friend was suffering because of that monster. She just wanted to defend him, protect him, because he wasn't yet able to protect themselves.

"I'm concerned, instead!"

Shooting, she grabbed his arm and pulled Sakurai, forcing Aomine to move.

"He's my best friend, I can't accept all this!"  
"Eh? Best Friend?"

Who laughed.

"This doesn't make him your own property, you're not his _girlfriend_."

And she was surprised, once again, of his impudence.

"It's-... It's okay, Momoi-chan..."

Sakurai told her to let him go, with a kind gesture, smiling slightly.

"It's okay..."

Trying to make her understand that it was the best thing, at least for the moment, to let Aomine did what he wanted even though it was always something humiliating, denigrating.

"Here, Aomine-kun."

Slowly, he opened the bentou he had prepared for the other and grabbed a small sausages, which he had carefully cut in the shape of octopus.

"Open your mouth, please."

At times, thought Momoi, _he was staggering_.

"Ah-"

_He likes him that much?!,_ she thought looking at him with surprised eyes, even knowing that the fault was his alone. Aomine opened his mouth and ingested the sausages without taking his eyes from Sakurai, realizing that the boy would seriously anything he would ask him. He chewed voraciously, resting his chin on the shoulder of the other. Momoi stood up.

"Enough, I can't take it anymore!"

Planted her feet, yelled.

"If you want to hurt yourself, then go ahead!"

_Momoi-chan..._

"But don't come crying to me when you will not know what to do!"

_I'm sorry...  
I'm so sorry..._

* * *

**One week after**

"S-seriously?"

Unexpectedly, Kagami Taiga had gone to pay a visit to Aomine, shortly after learning of the actual transfer of the Touou.

"What a coincidence!"

The super modern apartment prepared especially for them, was coincidentally right next to his home. With his usual petty and stubborn smile, his red hair and a totally casual attire (black suit and white sneakers), Kagami jumped on the ottoman white in the mini gym and crossed his legs, behaving as if it were in his house, as if they had been friends for an eternity.

"This means that you'll work out hard, right?"

Although, in reality, they were not friends at all.

"Well, in a month there will be no foreplay, so..."

They were more like rivals, threats and obstacles. _He's different today_, thought Kagami noticing Aomine's stasis and the calm tone of his voice. It was perhaps because of the fatigue? He threw him a towel.

"I'll beat you, Aomine."

He saw him chuckle, finally showing a sign of interest in him.

"I doubt."

Aomine sat up, snorted. In the past week he had done nothing but train hard, without taking even a moment's rest, and now he didn t want anything else but to jump in the bath. Kagami scratched his head, satisfied.

"We'll see, Aomine!"

He lifted his chin toward the ceiling, cocked his head, winced.

"You're too full of yourself, you'll-"  
"Kagami."

_Definitely strange,_ he thought.

"W-what?"  
"How far you would go to the person you love?"  
"What?!"  
"What would you do, what would you sacrifice?"

He was, perhaps, trying to ask him for advice? To confide in him?  
It was unusual, he had never gone so deep with him.

"It depends!"  
"On?"  
"On how much I love this person!"

Aomine lay back, putting his hands behind his head, covering his face with the towel sweaty.

"Then you love this person and nothing else, okay? How low you'd go, just to satisfy her?"

Kagami chuckled, leaned his chin in the palm of your hand.

"If it were up to me, I could do everything a can!"

A pause.

"And I'd give everything I have."

And, inexplicably, Aomine had the feeling of having already experienced that scene.

"Everything?"

The smell of the tools with which he and his team were training, the air freshener hanging from the wall, the fabric of his shorts, bare skin of his chest.

"Yeah!"  
"Until you lose your dignity?"

It seemed to be another person, incredibly sensitive, childish.

"Dignity?!"

Suddenly, Kagami stood up from the ottoman and put his hands in his pockets, turning his back.

"There's no dignity for the person I love!"

He lowered his head.

"There is only her happiness, and I don't care about anything else."

And, again, Aomine felt shaken, almost shocked.

"I get it."

_He's definitely thinking about Tetsu,_ he thought.

"You seem to have pretty clear ideas about love, Kagami."

_Who would have thought?_

"Nope. It's just that-..."

Kagami chuckled again.

"If you're in love, your brain is fucked."  
"You're in love, so."  
"Who knows?"

_Then, Ryou..._

"And you, Aomine?"

_Must be really in love with me._

"Who knows?"

_He's willing to bend over completely to me._

* * *

A couple of hours later, Aomine emerged from the bathroom, whistling, having finally taken a shower.

"Ah..."

Still completely naked, he wrapped himself in his blue bathrobe, sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes.  
_This room is too large_, he thought then dropping back and relaxing, narrowing his eyes.

"It was a long time since I took a break, completely alone."

_Who knows what the others are doing right know._  
_They haven't yet returned from their fucking shopping, when the hell I am supposed to eat?_

"At midnight?!"

_Those idiots!_

"Especially you, Ryou!"

_Where are you?_  
_You promised to take care of me, why aren't you here?_

"Aomine-kun?"

_You were the one to say it, right?  
You want me to be happy, right?_

"Aomine-kun, are you here? I brought you a-"

Suddenly, Aomine lifted.

"RYOU?!"

He remained impassive.

"W-well-... I was calling, didn't you hear me?"

He wondered if he hadn't thought to him so intensely that the boy had materialized in front of him.

"I-... brought you dinner, Aomine-kun."

Quickly, Sakurai went around the couch and put his bag on the table.

"We're late, I'm sorry."

He seemed satisfied and pleased, Aomine kept looking at him and his hair, then his black high-necked sweater, his thin fingers gently opening the plastic bag.

"I asked the others to stop and buy some ramen."

Without moving an inch, unmoved, confused.

"It's still hot, I hope you like it."  
"Does that mean that you will not eat with me?"  
"I have to-... go to eat with friends."  
"What friends? Imayoshi?"  
"Oh no, he's already busy. He talked about a certain Izuki, so-"  
"Then what friends?"

_Dumbass!_

"Some-... childhood friends, you-... don't not know them, Aomine-kun..."

_You said you'd take care of me!_

"No."

_Don't you see?_

"N-no?!"

_I'm exhausted, I'm dissatisfied!_

"You stay here with me."

_Help me._

"And no objection."

_Make me feel good!_


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine raised his voice.

"I'm in a bad mood right now."

_He's serious about it!,_ thought Sakurai beginning to tremble.

"But I can't postpone my-... they will be-..."  
"You made a promise, remember?"

Of course he would stay with him...

"Keep your word."

If only he had the certainty that it would be "mutual" and not a mere whim.  
Suddenly, Aomine grabbed him by the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him, brought he down on him.

"I'm tired! I trained all day, I have to let go of all the nervous tension I have accumulated!"  
"T-tension?!"

He picked him up, made him sat down on his thighs.

"Have you already forgotten, Ryou?"

Unexpectedly licked his cheek.

"You haven't, right?"

Slowly, just slightly, Sakurai trembled and shuddered, even tried to stop him.

"Aomine-kun, of course I-"  
"Didn't you want to see me happy?"

The other pulled him again and he found himself on his back, with his back to his chest.

"Let me entertain you."

His long tongue on the neck, then on his right shoulder, the hands that held him stuck to his forearms, and his butt against the bare legs.

"I-I'm not a girl!"

He felt his hands slide down his arms, running towards the hips.

"What does that matter?"

He felt himself explode. The chest, the stomach, the head. He couldn't believe he had his hands on him, and his lips resting firmly on his skin.

"It-it's just that-... This is not-..."  
"Don't you like it?"

Quickly, Aomine reached the waistband of his pants.

"I don't believe you. Your body is begging me, don't you see?"

Sakurai thought it was strange. Why wasn't Aomine asking, for example, to kneel for him as he was going to do about a month before?

"A-... Aomine-kun-..."

Why was he touch him? Why not the opposite? The other's fingertip crept into his dark trousers, making him stiffen. Not good, he thought.

"Oh."

He was excited, more excited than ever, and he knew that Aomine would noticed, now that he had slipped both hands inside his boxers and had began to touch him, watching carefully.

"See? It's coming out already."

It was embarrassing, disgusting! He would have to get away from him, pushing him away!

"Aomine-... don't-..."  
"What, you're still not sure? Should I be more clear?"

Aomine gave him a bite on the neck and increased grip between his legs, squeezing even more, beginning to move up and down.

"Nnh-"

_Is this Heaven?,_ wondered Sakurai.

"Aomine-... kun-..."

Or maybe it was the Hell? His warm hands, his mouth wet. He felt him breathe on his neck, sighing in his ear.

"Don't take too long, though. I don't want to get bored just because you don't have even a pair of tits to squeeze."

And he thought he was slippery, he didn't have a heart.  
But he had promised, after all.

"Ah-..."

He had promised to satisfy him, to cheer him.

"I'm-..."

And he liked to be touched by the person he loved.

"Aomine-kun-... I-"

So, without even a warning, he came.  
He completely smeared his pants and Aomine's hands, he gasped, threw back his head, tried to breathe again.

"God-... what a mess you've done, Ryou!"

_It was the end, it was a tragedy,_ he thought.

"I-... I'm sorry-..."

He had completely lost his dignity as a man, in person.

"I never thought you were such a pervert, seriously!"

He wanted to die, suffocate, forget it.

"I'm sorry-... I'm-"  
"It's disgusting! My hands are completely dirty, see?!"

To disappear from the face of the Earth.

"I'm sorry!"

And Aomine didn't demonstrate a modicum of understanding even in a moment like that, since he let him go and pushed him forward, running away from him, rising quickly from the couch.

"Clean it all! You wouldn't want someone to see the mess that you've done, right?"

Settling the bathrobe, scratching his head.

"Or do you want someone to know that you left me masturbate you?"

Going towards the bathroom once again. Sakurai held his breath, he let himself fall backwards.

"No-... I don't want anyone to know it-..."

One breath, one heartbeat. He felt completely drained, exhausted, dirty.

"I don't want-..."

_It started,_ he thought. The storm, the tidal wave.

"I don't want..."

With that pleasure, he had sold his body to the Devil.

"I don't want."

And he would certainly also sold his soul, sooner or later.

* * *

"Eeeeeeh?!"

Momoi's face paled.

"Y-you! You've really-..."

_Predictably_, thought Sakurai after telling her what had happened the night before, along with Aomine.  
On the couch in their new home.

"I-... I can't believe it-... you-... in his hands-"  
"Please, Momoi-chan!"

He sighed.

"Don't make me feel even more pathetic!"

He leaned against the wall, lifted his chin toward the sky. How was it come to that? Be touched in that way, completely losing his defenses.  
He put the hands through his hair, sighed.  
_It was just the beginning?,_ he wondered, when Momoi interrupted him.

"You have to stop immediately, Sakurai-kun! You have to do it right now!"

He couldn't even look at her face, he knew perfectly well how much she loved Aomine too, and how much she had probably hoped to have a chance with him.  
Now what?

"I'm sorry."

Now, incredibly, the giant seemed to want to "play" with him, he just seemed to be interested.

"I can't say no, Momoi!"

_And maybe..._

"I can't-..."

_I don't want to say no..._

* * *

Several days spent after the accident in the living room, October was now coming to an end.

"Ah-..."

_What time is it?,_ thought Sakurai suddenly becoming tiny, covering his own mouth with one hand.

"What? Are you afraid to raise your voice?"

He nodded.  
He was wearing only his poor white t-shirt, since the rest had been literally ripped off by Aomine.

"But it's not funny, like that!"

Aomine, who just came home after a double workout, a kind of punishment for his usual surly attitude and arrogant, even against the coach.  
Something very irritating for someone like him.

"Get up, Ryou."

Just out of the shower, Sakurai had been dragged into his room (which he shared with Wakamatsu) and had been stripped, very slowly, unexpectedly.

"Come over to me."

_This time is different,_ he thought again without being able to look Aomine in the eyes, not once, nooding at his orders as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"W-why-... do you-... I can't-... upon you-..."

He couldn't understand what he wanted from him, since he hadn't yet asked him to do anything, neither to himself nor to him.

"Cause you don't even look at me and I want to see your face."

Perhaps, he thought, Aomine simply wanted to feel like a puppeteer with his puppet, as the director of his dirty film.

"A-ah..."

And this was supposed to disgust him, tire him.  
Depress him.

"Aomine-kun!"

And, in a sense, he really felt tired and disgusted, but not only.  
He felt happy, feeling their thights rub against each other, and his hands resting on the other's broad chest.

"Usually you're not so shy, Ryou."

He kept calling him by name, playing with his hair.  
_Please_, thought again Sakurai...

"Don't-..."

_Don't be gentle with me!_

"What?"

He squinted Aomine's t-shirt, trying to hold back the urge to cry, to hide.

"I-I-..."

Now, the other's hand ran along his left thigh, higher and higher, more and more.

"The others are-... at home too and-..."

And then further back, leaning on his butt.

"Keep your voice down, then."

He shivered, gasped as he felt the fingers touching the crack between his buttocks.

"What-"

On his bed, in the dim light. He stiffened, stopped his hand.

"No!"

He shivered.

"Not like that!"

Then how?, snorted the other.

_Yeah, how?  
What do you claim?  
You want it to be sweet, delicate?_

"I-... I don't know..."

_He doesn't love you._  
_He feels nothing, it's just a stupid game._

"Then stand still and let me do."

Aomine pushed two fingers inside the slot, he began to tremble.

"Ah-"

He looked at the wall in front of him, then the edge of the bed. He clung to his shirt again, stiffened, closed his eyes.

"Aomine-"

It was already excited, he was beside himself.  
If he hadn't stopped immediately, he would have accepted anything.  
Any humiliation, any abuse.

"Don't you like it?"

He knew it was wrong, being ridiculed in that way, be used as a puppet.

"I-... I like it-..."

But, in no time at all, his body reacted to Aomine's attempt to violate it, and felt two of his fingers sink deeper inside him.


	6. Chapter 6

"AH-... Aomine-... Stop-..."

It took no time for Sakurai to lose all control of his body, and to his forces to disappear into nothingness.

"Why do you continue to say no all the time?"

As well as struggling to keep his voice down, worried that someone could hear him, beyond the living room, and find out his dark secret.

"But-... this is-..."  
"Do you like it?"

Nevertheless, Aomine was rather delicate.

"Tell me the truth, Ryou."

But only as long as he didn't let out a high-pitched whine...

"AH!"

... And it was as if the blue-haired giant had suddenly woken up.  
He increased the pace of his hand, going in and out quickly.

"Ah-... Aomine-"

Biting Sakura's neck, licking his throat, chin. With one hand, very slowly, he touched his back in full, up to grab him by the hair and pull them hard.  
Then moving on to his genitals, beginning to stroke him.

"You were right, Ryou."  
"Wha-... what?!  
"You are keeping your word, you're entertaining me."

_You almost make me want to take all this seriously..._

"And I like the face the you make, is not very different from what a woman would do."

Sakurai would have liked to stop, to stop him, but he wouldn't be successful, not now that he felt the pleasure growing more and more, just below his belly.  
What was he doing...  
What an indecency...

"A-... Aomine-kun-..."

He still wasn't able to look him in the eyes, although they parted very few centimeters, and he shuddered to feel the other's lips walk all over his face, quickly, kissing him softly.  
"We-... we should change position, or I-..."  
"Or you will come on my shirt, you mean? Ah... it would be a mess."

Pushing more the finger into him, forcing him to stop up his mouth with both hands to hold the groans.

"It means you're not going to come, then."  
"N-... no! Please-... I can't, I'm already-..."  
"Hold it, I'm still not tired of it."

It was strange, though, that even Aomine was excited. Yes, he had always been a pervert, but only with women. He boasted of how he would be good in bed, but only with women.

"But I-... I need-..."  
"I want to go on."

So why, why he was using him?  
He had absolutely nothing feminine, he was a basketball player, he was modestly muscular, he was not at all attractive.

"Aomine-kun!"

Suddenly, Sakurai grabbed his neck and choked his voice in it, leaning on him. Aomine hesitated, but only for a second, then he resumed moving both hands front and back, respectively, as the most experienced of the executioners.

"What, are you tired? You want to come?"

He was just following his orders.  
Hoping that, at least a little, they would get closer, that Aomine would be fond of him, sooner or later.

"Y-... yes-..."

He increased his grip, held him tighter.

"I-I'm going to-..."

_Don't you feel it, Aomine?_

"Y-... yes..."

_I'm doing this because I love you..._

"I'm-..."

_I..._

"Ah-"

Sakurai's eyes filled with tears.  
It was as if the room had started to spin, and Aomine stopped moving, keeping his eyes fixed on him, on his face.

"Oh..."

On his wet lips, his cheeks flushed.  
_Bad_, told the giant himself.

"Ryou."

_It's seriously funny, to see you like that_.

"Did you like it?"

_Reduced under these conditions because of me._

"Yes... yes-..."

_Only because of me._

"I'm-... I'm sorry-..."

_But I'll be honest, you idiot._

"I'm sorry!"

_This terrifies me, it paralyzes me, because I might like it._

"I'm glad."

_You._  
_I might like you, you idiot._

* * *

"Oh-"

Thursday, October 31.  
08:25.

"Sakurai-kun, good morning!"

Momoi was racing to meet Sakurai and hugged him, squeezing him harder as possible.

"I missed you, Sakurai-kun!"

Strangling him.

"Mo-... Momoi-chan, this-... your boobs-..."

_It's true that I am in love with a man, but I'm not yet completely insensitive to such things!_

"Huh? I thought there were no problems, since you and Aomine-"  
"Say no more, please!"

Sakurai sighed.  
_No need to go into details_, he thought, given that the situation was already too embarrassing. He and Aomine...

"You're in a good mood, Momoi-chan. Did something happen?"

They had made a strange deal, and he didn't know what to think of himself.  
Together, they calmly walked to the front door and entered the school.

"Are you asking me, Sakurai-kun?! Today is Halloween!"  
"Halloween?"  
"Yes! You will come, too, right? At Imayoshi-kun's party."  
"I have never attended a party, I have no reason to come."

A brief stop as they continued to proceed at a slow pace.

"Also, I was not invited... so I guess I don't need to be there."  
"Huh?! No, you can't give up!"

Momoi stopped suddenly in front of him, resting his hands on his shoulders, tugging him.

"You have to come! All you do is cry all day because of Aomine-kun, you have the right to have fun!"  
"Have fun?"

_I hear these words a bit too often, lately..._

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."  
"Even if I'll be there too?"

Suddenly, a strong arm encircled his neck, and Sakurai knew immediately who it was.

"A- ... Omine-"

Because the arm was strong and hot, massive.

"Yo."

He shivered slightly, avoided to turn around and look at him, it would have been a disgrace and everyone had seen him bursting into tears, inexplicably.

"Did I hear right? Imayoshi takes a party-... this means that there will be many beautiful, horny nurses."

_Cruel_, he thought.

"I-I have to go to class now!"

_One more reason not to go there._

"I'M SORRY!"

With a stroke, he was able for the first time to shake off and get away from Aomine.

"Oi, Ryou!"

Who ran after him, with his hand in his pocket.

"Don't run away while I'm talking to you, you idiot!"

Approached him, grabbed the collar of his white shirt.

"Or maybe you are not tired enough to listen to me, after what I did to you last night?"

Sakurai trembled, shuddered. It was obvious that, for the other, it was all just a game.  
A fun, something that made him feel important and powerful, which of he would be tired soon.  
He was sure.

"Answer me, Ryou."

_Bad_, he thought, because for him it was not a game however.

"I-... I'll come, Momoi-chan!"

He loved him too much.

"I'll come to the party!"

He grabbed his hand and pushed it away, departed from him again.  
He didn't feel able, after what had happened the day before, on their couch, to be touched by him.  
Not yet.

"Pre-... Prepare a dress for me-... Whatever you want!"

He yelled at Momoi, then running to his class and disappearing into the crowd of students.  
_Strange_, thought Aomine.

_I can't control him like I usually do._


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, the workouts were heavier then the usual.

"Ohi, Sakurai! Give him the ball, come on!"

The coach seemed particularly keen, and he was determined to make the team become stronger in view of the Winter Cup.

"Y-yes!"

_But there's a limit!,_ thought Imayoshi falling butt on the bench, throwing on himself the towel.

"They're unbelievable..."

He said pointing at Wakamatsu and Sakura, who were surprisingly continuing to play with steps and movements, for another twenty or thirty minutes.

"What the hell they took, steroids?"

He said then turning his head and looking at Aomine, who was lying on the same bench a few centimeters away from him, sipping the woter from his bottle with his eyes on Wakamatsu and Sakurai.  
_You're right_, he thought yet without opening his mouth nor replying.

"Sakurai, take it! Three points, come on!"

He looked at his own hand, then he looked again at the boy.  
He couldn't believe he had put two fingers into his ass.

"O-of course!"

His jumps, his racings, his wonderful shoots, his resistence.

"Good, Ryou! You're awesome!"

His voice, his body.  
_Everything belongs to me now,_ he thought.

"Coach-"

Not out of boredom, and not even for a stupid pact imaginary.

"I'm going to play again."

But because he was really enjoying himself, and he felt weird, exalted, excited.

"RYOU!"

He had found a new hobby, something that distracted him and made him feel important.

"W-what?!"

That boy...

"Give me the ball, now."

He made him feel alive.

* * *

"Mi-..."

Sakurai took a deep breath.

"Min-..."

Then, he shouted.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!"

Incredulous, shocked, horrified...

"I want and explanation, Momoi-chan!"

After he had looked at himself on the mirror and had saw his legs, his chest.  
A delicious pair of black stockings, two sweet, red knots...

"I'll-... I'll never go out tanned in this way!"

A lovely dress with polka dots blacks and reds, a collar around the neck, a pair of soft mouse ears, a red bow on his head, strictly high heels.  
A _Minnie version of Sakurai_.

"But-... you don't like it?! I have chosen it just for you, it looks great on you!"  
"W-what?! This-... This is-..."

_I am a MAN, damn!_  
_Why, why everyone keeps treating me like a woman!_

"Nope, impossible! I want a manly dress, MAN! NOW!"

Momoi ignored him completely, combing her hair and the neckline, all proud and happy with her pink-angel dress.

"I found only this, you will need to settle."  
"Huh?! You have no idea what everyone will say when they will see me!"  
"But-... have you thought about Aomine-kun?! He will go mad, as soon as he will see you!"  
"What-..."

Sakurai snorted.

"TO HELL!"

He opened the door and shouted again.

"I HATE YOU, MOMOI-CHAN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, I'LL-"  
"Wait, Ryou!"

Zac. With a master stroke, Momoi managed to leave a thin layer of lipstick on the boy's lips, an intense red.

"Have fun, Sakurai-kun! Halloween falls just once in a year!"

Sakurai was literally infuriated, he was trembling.

"Tch-..."

But he said nothing, he was already too tired.

"You'll pay for it, Momoi!"

And he just got out of the bathroom in a hurry, this time closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Shit!"

With a tray in hand and about a dozen cocktails to bring to the guests, Sakurai ran from one side of the room for almost an hour.

"I've had enough, I want to go home!"

Was Imayoshi in person to ask him to do it, since "guests would have liked a pair of thighs like his".

"I'm sick, SICK!"

He cried, still in a rampage, leaning on the table just to give his feet a little rest (hopping to and fro in heels was tiring, how the hell some women do it all the time?), and to give himself a moment's respite.  
_What the hell am I waiting for?,_ he said himself.

"I should just let it go, get out while I'm still in-"  
"Dobrij vecer!"_ (russian greeting)_

Suddenly, the door flew open and he would have recognized that hoarse and mighty voice among thousands.

"Oh? Aomine!"

He panicked.  
And winced as he heard Imayoshi confirm all his doubts, saying that name.

"You've come, at last!"

He started to pray that Aomine wouldn't recognize him and that he didn't want to eat, that he didn't go to him, that they didn't meet. Imayoshi, who was dressed as a doctor (obviously referring to his reputation as a "stalker"), run after the last arrived and immediately burst out laughing.

"What is this?!"  
"Huh? I'm Dracula, can't you see it?!"

Exactly, Aomen had chosen a Dracula costume, Esatto, Aomine si era vestito da Conte Dracula, sharp canines and lacquered hair included.

"Ah-... really? Then why did you spoke russian?"

And his size well above the normal and his deep eyes wore a brush with the pallor of his face and the redness of his lips.  
If only Sakurai had turned, at that time..  
Maybe ...

"Dracula was russian, right?"  
"Pf-... pffffft!"

Imayoshi laughed even more hard, then he patted him on the shoulder and had an idea.

"Yeah, yeah! Go and take something to eat, Dracula!"

Pointing, then, the table the table with hors d'oeuvres and cocktails, not far from them. He did it on purpose of course, having noticed the frozen figure of Sakurai, turned his back.

"I taste something, then."

And Aomine walked.  
He smiled, noting then that vaguely feminine silhouette to a couple feet away.

"Uh."

Looking at _her_ from head to toe, then following her long and fleshy legs, calves thesis, black and shiny shoes.

"Welcome, _Aomine Daiki_."

He chuckled staring at the thighs, the buttocks.

"Hey, beautiful-"

Resting a hand on the mysterious woman's shoulder.

"Can I have a cocktail?"

Wincing.

"You have two hands, right?! Then take it alone!"

Because he recognized immediately that shoulder...

"R-..."

And the "mysterious woman" was not a woman at all.

"Ryou!"  
"Eh?"

Indeed.  
She was _him_.

"Aomine?!"  
"What-... how-..."

They looked at each other's eyes.

"Do not ask me anything, I have nothing to do with it! It's all Momoi's fault, MOMOI!"

_Sexy_, thought Aomine grabbing Sakurai's arm.

"Why do you react in this way?"  
"Eh?! Be-... Because this is-..."

Unexpectedly attractive, dangerously inviting.  
It instantly reminded of what had happened the previous night, in his bedroom...

"I can't let you see me like this! This is-... wrong!"

He looked at his lips painted of a light coat of lipstick, his cheeks flushed, his bright eyes.

"You look-..."

His hand trembled, his body was stiff, he approached him still confused and surprised, pulled him close.

"You look very good, Ryou..."

He took his chin with two fingers, looked into his eyes.

"Let me look better, please."

And, finally, Sakurai returned him.

"How-... how dare you! We are not at home!"

Trying to dismiss him yet trembling, blushing even more, beginning to sweat.

"Also-... there is no reason to do "it", you are neither sad nor angry!"  
"Eh?"

He yanked Aomine and grabbed the tray with cocktails, mumbling something unintelligible, moving away in a hurry.  
_Too bad_, thought the vampire.

"He's too busy..."

He looked around. A lot of young female students, dressed in skimpy clothes and visibly provocative, were his favorite prey on occasions like this.

"I'll have to settle for some appetizer, for the moment."

Wait.

What?

"Bullshits."

Why he had defined those women the "appetizer"?  
He began to walk, heading towards the crowd.  
_He IS NOT be the main course_, he told himself.

"Young ladies!"

_He is not even a fucking taste!  
__He..._

"The Conte is here!"

_He is..._

_Just Ryou..._

* * *

_The party is going very well,_ chuckled Imayoshi.  
_Especially for Aomine-kun_, he thought in scoring his team-mate very busy flirting with all the beautiful girls sitting on his legs. _But not only that_, he thought then looking Sakurai reach and bending over him, to serve him the third cocktail that he had ordered to bring him.

"Oh, waitress... thanks!"

Blushing and stiffening when the giant gave him a pat on the butt.

"TO HELL!"

Then starting to walk with the tray under his arm, closing the kitchen.  
_What a romantic scene_, thought again Imayoshi knocking out all of a sudden his umpteenth glass of vodka.


	8. Chapter 8

In the meanwhile, Sakurai had slammed the kitchen door and threw the tray on the floor.

"God!"

_How did I ended up in this situation?!,_ he cried dropping on his knees, wiping his tears with the blacks velvet gloves. He had done it just to see Aomine, of course... otherwise, he would never ridiculed himself like that.  
_But there's a limit to everything!,_ he thought.

"So, that's enough!"

He didn't have at all a clear idea of what the blue haired-giant wanted from him, nor why he even had touched and licked him for two times in a row, but he couldn't go on like this.  
He still had reputation to uphold, albeit minimal.

"Now, I'll go to him and-... I'll tell him everything I think, everything!"

Shouted again the boy, then lifting up in a hurry and setting his skirt.

"Wh-..."

_What?!,_ he cried.

"This-... this is not-..."

Because, without even realizing it, he had already begun to act like a woman.

_NO!_

He was in love with a man, yeah, but he had no the intention of losing his manhood for him!

"Never, NEVER!"

He spread his legs and got out of the kitchen, trying to assume a posture as masculine as possible, finally reaching the sofa where Aomine (and the nurses) was sitting.

"DRACULA!"

He shouted.  
He stopped in front of him, looking at him from head to toes, ripping the glass from his hand.

"Did you liked the cocktails?"  
"Huh? Of course, Imayoshi is a master at preparing them."  
"Good, 'cause this is the last you'll receive from me!"

Aomine laughed.

"What? You're the maid, your job is to serve me."  
"WAITER! I'm not a maid, I am a WAITER! I'm a man, damn!"

_Enough_, he said himself.  
He turned his back and put a hand on his hip. rom that view, Aomine could see one again his muscular tights, perfectly shaved (shaved?!) and, for a moment, he hesitated.

"Aomine. If you like drinking that much-..."

He saw him slowly turning the neck on his direction, all sulky.

"Go get them by yourself!"

Spoiled, stupid guy.

"Goodbye!"  
"Ohi, Ryou."  
"DON'T CALL ME RYOU!"

Aomine stood up from the sofa and chased after him. He tried again and again to grab his arms, but the boy was fast.

"OHI!"

But... why was him chasing him?  
Why had it been so simple, to forget about all those wonderful and curvy girls, who were just sitting on his lap?

"RYOU!"

He felt dizzy, ridiculous.  
What the hell was happening to him?

"Stop, I said!"

With a jump, one of those which he always used in his basketball, he managed to grab Sakurai by the hips and hold him, then bringing him to the toilet.

"A-Aomine! Put me down, NOW!"  
"Stay still, fuck! You're heavy!"

Aomine slammed the door with a kick and left him.

"DAMN, RYOU! Are you crazy?! Why didn't you stop?!"

Sakurai backet toward the WC, looking behind his back.

"You-... you can't close the door! There will be a f-flood of people who will need to get in!"  
"They'll keep it, then!"  
"W-what?"

Aomine took off the white gloves and the fake teeth, approached him quickly.

"It's becoming quite irritating, being here."

Blocked him in the corner, on the wall. He stopped just a few inches from him, dropping the gloves on the floor.

"And you are partly responsible."

Sakurai begun to stutter.

"Re-responsible?!"  
"Yeah! You've been too cocky with me, you've treated me like a monster!"  
"W-what-..."

He started to tremble, covered his face with both hands.

"It's full of people, here! I don't want anyone to-... to know that-..."  
"That you let me touch you?"

Aomine grabbed his chin with two fingers, lifting up his head and forcing him to look at him.

"You did it on purpose, right?"  
"W-what?"

A jolt, as soon as he approached him again pressing his own body against his, against the wall, with all his weight.

"I did nothing but think about your big ass, you idiot! Even if I was surrounded by all those wonderful girls, do you understand?!"

_Absurd, crazy!_

"A-Aomine?!"

_This is not the reality_, told Sakurai himself.  
Aomine would never told him such a thing, not to him.

"Enough! I accepted to-... to make you happy whenever you-... well, whenever you have felt depressed or-... but-... this goes beyond!"

He dropped on the WC, looked down.

"This-... this sucks! I didn't even want to come, and now look how I am reduced! I look like-... like a whore!"  
"Ah?!"

The other chuckled, lowered on him.

"But-... it would be such a shame if you hadn't come here."

Took again his chin, approached his lips.

"You're so cute, don't you see?"

_He had never kissed me once,_ thought Sakurai losing himself into the blue of his thin eyes.

"You make me wanna use you."

Shaking.

"Wha-..."

Because that man was cruel, selfish.  
He couldn't think about anyone but himself.

"That's why we have come to the toilet, Ryou. I was terribly bored and, since you promised me to make me happy-..."

He thought that even when he felt his hand reaching his tight and get lost under the skirt, slowly.

"A-Aomine, please! N-not here!"  
"Then where? We can't leave the party right now, Imayoshi would suspect something."

Was it right? Was it right, to let him touch him just for being able to feel the warmth of his fingers, his smooth skin?

"Come on, don't think about it."

And his tongue under the black collar, on his neck?

"Get up."

An his hands everywhere, like tentacles?  
Sakurai was pulled and turned upside down, finding himself in front of him.

"Sit down, on my lap."

His heart was beating so fast and so loud that he feared that the other would have heard it, that he would have perceived it.

"Oh."

But the giant was too busy in touching his legs and holding him tight by the hips.

"You're even more appetizing, tonight..."

He felt faint.  
What a joy, what ecstasy in being touched like that, in hearing those words.

"Oh, yeah..."

Words that he had always just dreamed, movements that he had always believed impossible.

"I like you, dressed like this..."

And a warmth so strong as to be almost unbearable, just below the navel. Aomine smiles, licked his own lip and slowly lifted his skirt, putting then both his hands in the black lace panties.

"Ah... It's going just as I hoped."

Sakurai gasped.  
The volume of the music was high, outside of the bathroom, and that was probably his only chance to not hold back his voice.

"Yeah... like that, Ryou."

He gasped again. At the touch of the other's fingers, right between his legs.

"Ah-... Aomine-..."

He wanted to obey his every command, as a slave of a god, for how pathetic he could seemed.

"Again. I want to hear your voice."

There was no love in those gestures.  
Just sex, nothing but sex.

"Yeah, like this."

Pure pleasure and shame.  
Sakurai trembled

"I-I-... I'm really tired, I don't think I'll co-"  
"You will. You're a pervert just like me."

Aomine pulled back just slightly his dress, uncovering his chest, then he started to suck his nipples loudly, cruedly.

"Ah-... Aomine-..."

Aggressive, improvised.  
Sakurai hear's sank. It was intense, even more than the last time, and he almost forgot the reasons why he was doing it.

"Ah-... Yes-"

And the consequences that he would have faced, the shame he would have beared.

"AH-"

He came in no time.

"Ah-... Ah-..."

Smaring the dress that Momoi had lent him. He felt a monster, he got horrified in front of that scene, but he collapsed on Amine's shoulder keeping on moaning and gasping, clinging to him just as he had done the night before.

"Ohi. Already tired?"

Holding him the more he could.

"Ye-yeah-... I'm tired-..."

Praying, begging God that that moment would never end, that he could rest like that for some more seconds.  
Closing the eyes.  
Breathing.

"Aomine, I lo-"  
"No."

Catching his breath.

"It's not the right time, don't say it."

Trembling.  
Because, after all, it was just that, what he loved about Aomine...

"Oh-... I'm-... I'm sorry-..."

That his way of being selfish, cruel.  
Ruthless.


	9. Chapter 9

"I say no, Wakamatsu-san! It's impossible!"  
"Yes, indeed!"  
"NO! Imayoshi-senpai, please!"

19.45, Wednesday.

"What?"

Completely immersed on his favourite school book (Math), wearing his usual and light white sweater, Shouichi Imayoshi raised his head.

"What were you talking about, pardon?"  
"What?!"

Aiming at Sakurai, sitting in front of him, and who had risen abruptly and was slumped on the table, pouncing on him.

"You weren't even listening?!"  
"Nope, I wasn't listening."  
"Aaaah!"

Writhing and moaning, making tantrum like a child.  
Had now come November 6, and the next day would start the preliminaries for the Winter Cup.

"So?"  
"We were betting on how old the coach is!"

Being all nervous and anxious for the games (even though none of them was clearly admitting it), they had predetermined to take a little break from school and basketball, and spend the whole day to lazy around, play cards or eat sandwiches, without even leaving home.

"And why should you bet? The coach has certainly more than forty years."  
"Eeeh?!"

Sitting alongside the pounding Sakurai, Wakamatsu sipped his juice pear held in totally casual (his trusty gray pajama) and stared at his teammate in disbelief.

"You can't be always right, Ryou."

Wondering how he could wear a pair of shorts (really skimpy) and a poor black tank top despite being now in full autumn, and despite the slightly cold in the house did.

"YOU don't know what you say, Wakamatsu-san! I'm sure, I'm sure the coach is much younger than you think, and I will prove it!"

Sakurai stood up, knelt down and pointed his finger at him.  
Even Susa, usually taciturn and suspicious, became interested in the topic.

"And how will you do?"  
"How, you say? W-well-... I'll force him! I'll force him to tell me his real age!"

Imayoshi lifted the glasses with a finger, chuckled.

"You're crazy, Sacchan. Even if you offered him your ass, you'll never convince him."

Susa laughed.

"Shouichi-kun, it's disgusting!"

While Wakamatsu's eyes widened and clenched his fists.

"Do-... do not say such crap, Souichi! This is-... just-..."

Because it wasn't a secret anymore, now, that he had a crush on Sakurai. Sure, he had promised himself not to confess never ever his true feelings, but to have the teammate at his side...

"Remember that we are underage!"

Irritated him, since he couldn't "do" anything. Sakurai began to speak again, albeit stuttering.

"No need to go that far, I can get it in other ways!"

Now putting his arms folded, looking at Imayoshi defiantly.  
_Pure sweetness_, thought Wakamatsu.

"How could you convince him, if not so?"  
"EXACT, Ryou!"

A chill hit all four, suddenly.

"How could you convince him?!"

The moment Aomine entered the kitchen, breaking the atmosphere like a thunderbolt.  
Sakurai immediately turned toward him.

"A-Aomine-..."

He looked at him, he looked at the towel on his head, his face relaxed.

"SORRY! I didn't mean to-"  
"How will you convince him? I want to know."

He was just out of the shower, he was wearing only his usual bathrobe and this intimidated him, made him tremble.

"W-well, I-..."

Slowly, Aomine approached the table and leaned against it, wiping the hair gently. Imayoshi looked at him grinning, immediately feeling the irritation that leaked from the tone of his voice.

"You look tense, Aomine."

Remembering also the party that he had arranged for a few days before Halloween, and the moment he saw him drag Sakurai in the bathroom.

"Something wrong?"

And he enjoyed that it was more and more difficult to keep his interest, his infatuation, for the giant.  
It was pure evil, he realized, but it was fun.

"Tch-..."

Aomine dropped the towel on the table, crossed his legs and folded his arms, turning finally Sakurai.

"I asked you a question."  
"W-well... I- ... I can cook something for him..."  
"Eh?"

And he smiled.

"You think to extort a confession with so little? You're ridiculous."

_And you give me trouble._

"The coach is not so stupid."

_You get on my nerves._

"Or do you think you're smarter than him?"

_Your scent, your stupid tail on the head._

"I-I'm sorry!"

_Your legs, your muscles, your knees._

"Nah, forget it."

_Your neck, your feet, your eyes._

"What are you doing, you guys?"

_Everything about you makes me excited._

"I'm going over math, Susa-san reads a yellow police, Sacchan bet on the coach's age and-"

_And I can't stand that there is someone else that-_

"Wakamatsu stares at Sacchan's ass."

Silence.  
Sakurai shivered again, this time with anger.  
_How is it that today do you all have it so much with my butt?!,_ he thought slamming his palms on the table and turning to Imayoshi.

"Now enough about me! I hate when you do it, my ass is not-"  
"RIGHT."

Everyone turned toward Aomine, who had risen suddenly and had approached Sakurai, giving him a pat on the behind.

"The only one who can talk about this ass is me, you know."

Chuckling, surrounding him by the hips.  
Wakamatsu stood up abruptly.

"I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap!"

As expected, the situation was irritating as ever, and he already knew what would happen if he couldn't help himself. Aomine was putting his hands on his love's body, and he had a great desire to punch him.  
Suddenly, everyone stood up from their respective chairs and flew away specifying that they wanted to be notified when dinner would be ready.  
Bingo, thought Aomine.

"It's just the two of us, Ryou."

Approaching the other's ear, running a hand from his hip to his neck. Then grabbing him by the arm and throwing him on the table, putting himself just above him, blocking his wrists.

"You've got to be kidding."  
"W-what?! Why?!"

Then leaving him and moving a hand on his left thigh, squeezing the meat, lifting it.

"Never more these shorts."  
"A-Aomine?"  
"Why do you think they started to talk about your ass? Are you stupid or what?"

The boy held his breath.  
Not only Aomine was upon him, practically naked and wearing only a bathrobe, fresh out of the shower, on their kitchen table...

"Don't you see?"

But he was, for the first time, jealous.

"Too much flesh, Ryou!"

Aomine stood up, slid down, began to bite that same left thigh, licking the knee, then crawled toward the taut and muscular calf.

"Even a man would get aroused watching this!"

Licking, sucking the skin, sticking two fingers inside the shorts and touching the buttocks, massaging them.

"Can't you see?!"

Then he stood up suddenly, locking him again by the wrists, looking into his eyes.

"I don't accept it, Ryou."

Still, impassive.

"I don't accept that you nag around like that, and I don't accept that they look at you with those eyes."  
"B-but-... I don't understand who you're talking about-"  
"Kousuke!"

Cold, hard, despite his words were full of embarrassment and of jealousy.

"Eh? Wa-... Wakamatsu-san?"  
"Don't you understand why he continued to stare at you like an idiot all the time?"

Sakurai held his breath.

"You don't realize the effect you have on certain men, with this body!"

_Body?!,_ he whispered.  
How would he had to react?  
Aomine was sweet, very sweet...

"I'm sorry!"

And his hands were warm, delicate.

"I didn't realize..."

They held his wrists as if wanting to imprison him, chain him to the table.

"Because you're stupid, that's why."

And his heavy body, now lying almost on top of him.  
Everything, for the first time ever, seemed extremely slow, romantic.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-..."

Instinctively, he gently stroked the giant's blue hair, still damp and frizzy, taking for the first time a minimum initiative.

"Forget it, it's okay."

Suddenly, Aomine stood.

"Go and change, then prepare something for dinner, I'm hungry."

And he walked away.  
_Strange_, thought Sakurai.

_He didn't finish..._

"O-okay-..."

_He didn't touch me..._


	10. Chapter 10

101-100.

"Ohi, ohi... guys."

No one would ever expect that two digits could be so devastating, so terrible. Not after all those exhausting workouts, not after those absurd speeches of encouragement from the coach. And even someone as stubborn as Imayoshi had to bow before the defeat.

"Come one, is not the end of the world."

Kneel, bow down to those who had wrought in his last game, SEIRIN.

"Yeah..."

Wakamatsu threw himself on the white sofa, totally exhausted, still wearing the uniform.

"But without you and Yusa, it will be virtually impossible to win at Winter High."

Yeah, it was a blow to all, even though they were men and would never let on publicly, especially types proud like them. Not far from Imayoshi, Sakurai was sitting on the ottoman white, with the head down.

"Stop it, Ryou."

He felt responsible, he thought he had it all wrong, every shot and every rebound, he didn't even have the courage to look his teammates in the eye, even though they hadn't charged with anything.

"It's not your fault, you didn't err."

He raised his head, looked Imayoshi.  
Somehow, his teammate had read his thoughts.

"Don't worry more than necessary, we lost all together."

He felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he wanted to let go and sob, but Imayoshi stopped again.

"You should go to him now."

He winced, shuddered.

"What?!"  
"I think Aomine's waiting for you."

Immediately after the game, the giant had vanished into thin air, disappearing into the darkness, running away from everyone.

"Waiting for-... me?"

Maybe to hide the anger, disappointment, shame.

"Who else if not?"

Sakurai held his breath. He didn't understand the reason for those words, nor why Imayoshi continued to grin, but he felt a irrepressible instinct to get up and running, to reach the person he loved.

"Come on, go."

And he followed this instinct...

"Yup!"

Jumping on the spot and leaving the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Aomine?"

Silence.  
_He's not even here_, thought Sakurai coming from Imayoshi's bedroom and onto the corridor.

"Maybe he went to the gym?"

By crossing the hallway, and slowly opening the heavy white door leading to the small artificial garden created and managed entirely by Susa (botany fan), and from which you could enjoy a breathtaking view of the entire city.

"Aomine!"

Surprise.

"Oh-..."

As soon as he saw Aomine sitting on moist soil, with his back against the wall and his face turned toward the window.

"Aomine... How are you?"

He approached him even though he had received no response, he sat on the soft dirt right next to him, without even bothering to get dirty, crossed his legs.

"I looked everywhere, I didn't think to find you here."  
"Go away."

A start.  
The boy was in a foul mood.

"I don't need to be comforted, I don't need you."

Angry, sad, disappointed.  
It would certainly be better to leave at that moment.  
But Sakurai smiled.

"I figured you'd say something like, Aomine."

He didn't intend to take his warning lightly, indeed, but was surprised to see him so strangely sweet, helpless.

"Then why did you come here?"  
"I wanted to see you."  
"See me?"

It was a side of him that he had never seen before that day.  
They looked at each other, and Sakurai thought that was the first time that they spent a quiet moment togheter, totally alone.

"Why did you want to see me?"

The smell of the grass, the scent of flowers, the almost total darkness. He looked down and sighed, then looking out the window.

"Who knows? I wanted it and that's it."

Smiling, again.  
It was, yes, great to be able to stay with him like that, after a day so heavy and tiring, but he also felt completely useless, completely out of place.  
He felt the other's eyes on him, on his face, his neck.

"Am I that important to you?"

But he decided not to turn around.

_Ah..._  
_I'm pathetic..._

"Well-... It's just that-... I really believed it was possible, for us-..."

_... to become important to you..._  
_To make you think of me in a different way, that you-_

"Sleep with me, Ryou."

Shock.

"Eh?"  
"Tonight."

Aomine lifted, put a hand on his shoulders.

"Sleep in my bed tonight."  
"E-eh?! But I-I-..."

Sakurai returned his gaze, begun to scratch his head nervously and stammered uncomfortably.

"A-Aomine-... the defeat must have given you in the head, you say strange things-..."  
"I'm serious."

A pause, a long pause, then the giant spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I haven't touched you yet."  
"E-eh?!"  
"I was afraid that I would lose all my concentration for the matches, if I thought of you too much."

Sakurai didn't move, didn't blink.  
Trembled, blushed, then Aomine reached out and touched his hair.

"So, please... sleep with me."

The lobe of his ear, his cheekbone.

"Naked."

Looking him straight in the eye, impassive.

"N-naked?! Why-..."

Sakura's whole body was on fire. The other grabbed him by the neck, pulled him, simultaneously stretching the neck toward him, approaching his face.

"Are you ashamed of me, maybe?"

_As if this was the problem!_

"No! It's not that, it's that-..."

He was looking at him straight in the eyes, dangerously close to his lips.

"I can't do it, I-... these things-... with you-..."  
"Don't be afraid of me."

A shock.

"Eh?"

_Fear?_  
_After what has happened between us, in recent months..._  
_You ask me not to be afraid?!_

* * *

"Aomine-..."

Embarrassing, disarming.

"Are you sure?!"

Lying in that huge, soft bed, covered up to the front.

"And you?"

Beside Aomine, completely naked.  
In a desperate attempt to hold back the shame.

"Y-yes-..."

He lied.  
He was not at all sure, indeed, that situation was driving him crazy.  
Why?  
Why ask him to do such a thing?

"What-... did you say to Imayoshi-senpai? I mean-... How did you convince him to-... sleep in my room?"

Aomine's smell was scattered everywhere, in those white and blue sheets, and the warmth of his body warmed his bare back, trembling.

"I simply asked him to do it, and he didn't object."

In silence, staring at the door in front of him, Sakurai tried to see some boundary through the dim light coming from the window.  
It was so nice to be lying next to him...

"Are you cold, Ryou?"  
"N-no..."

_I am naked, NAKED!_

"Mmm, weird-"

Suddenly, Aomine lifted and turned, walked over to him and wrapped him completely with both arms.

"You're not as hot as usual."  
"H-hot?!"

_He keeps even aware of my body temperature?!_

"Yes, I don't like that."  
"Aomine, you-"

_Ah..._  
_Your breathing..._

"Don't stand so-... near-..."

_Upon me..._

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry! I can't sleep-... in these conditions-..."  
"But eventually you're warming up, don't you feel it?"  
"Eh?"

Now, Aomine was completely on him.

"I need you, Ryou."

And he was holding him, more and more.

"Now."

Burying his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Please."


	11. Chapter 11

"I need your help Ryou, I'm very bad."  
"A-Aomine?"

The blue haired giant grabbed Sakurai by his hips, putting himself above him.

"Aomine! We are very tired, it would be better if-"  
"I said I need you, Ryou."

Locking him, smashing him.  
_I'll never stop him_, thought the boy squinting and listening to his own body become inflamed, excited.  
He began to tremble.

"But-... I can't give you what you need..."  
"You've done so far."

He winced as he felt his tongue slide along the neck, the right clavicle, the chest.

"Ah-..."

The voice came out with difficulty, but his weak moans seemed to have an immediate effect on Aomine, which began to suck his nipples harder, loudly, crudely. He covered his skin with saliva, nibbled it gently, continuing to hold him by the hips and back. He wondered where he had pulled out such fervor and passion.

"Don't hold the voice, it turns me on."

He lifted his chin.  
Why did he keep on delude him?  
Why did he kiss him like that?  
What did he want from him, what was him looking for in his body?

"Sweet..."

His mouth, now, was flowing down his chest, ribs, belly. He had never fallen so low, he had never approached so much to his sex.

"Your skin is sweet, Ryou... I just want to bite you."

He was bitten.

"Ah-"

In the left thigh, just below the groin, and he squeezed the sharp edges of the pillow, struggling not to gasp.

"It's the first time, right? You have never done this."  
"O-of course not-..."  
"I like it."

Suddenly, without warning, Aomine threw his nose between his legs licking greedily his skin warm and moist, smooth.

"NO!"

Sakurai stood up, grabbed his head, his hair.

"Don't do it, don't look there!"  
"You don't like?"  
"I-like it, but-"

But he didn't even have time to contradict him, since the giant began to give small and light kisses along _his_ entire length, making him shiver, stiffen.  
_I can't believe he's about to do it_, he thought holding his head with both hands, keeping his voice as much as possible.  
Aomine looked at him.

"Do you think I would do such a thing to anyone? It's just disgusting."

And then get to lick lightly just the tip, without looking away, slowly.

"Don't do it-... This is-..."  
"Shut up."

_How did I get to this?_

"Don't interrupt me."

_How did I come up here with him?_

"Ah-... Aomine-"

_Where do I find the courage to do all this?_  
_He is a man._

"Not-... Like this-..."  
"You don't like it slow?"

Every movement was too detailed, and Sakurai was afraid of having a heart attack. He completely forgot the defeat of that day, forgot to be in the room of Aomine and Imayoshi, forgot that they weren't even lovers, forgot that it was his first time.

"Aomine-..."

_The last time..._  
_I couldn't tell him what I felt for him..._  
_And now? Will you let me tell you the truth?_

"I-I love-..."

_I love you, Aomine._  
He sighed it repeatedly, while the other went from light and delicate kisses to deeper, rougher movements.

"Say it again, Ryou."

Just beginning to suck his point more intimate, more sensitive. Sakurai covered his mouth but continued to grumble, to fidget. They spent a few minutes, and he was already forced to take his head and stop him.

"Enough, Aomine! I'll not resist much longer..."  
"Then it's time to go to that."

Aomine rose, took off in a hurry the black tank.

"You have little resistance, we will have to practice."  
"Pra-practice?!"

Sagging his own pants, looking into his eyes.

"Wha-"

Sakurai dropped back, covering his eyes.

"N-not to do so suddenly! I'm not used to see it!"

He had never seen that.  
The giant chuckled, before recovering quickly toward him and put both hands on the pillow.

"Are you ready?"

_Ready?_  
_For what?_

"I can't help myself, I'm very disappointed for today."

He collapsed on him, hugging him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You know what that means, right?"

Sakurai felt their sexes collide and rub each other at the slightest movement... and _it was extraordinary_, he said himself.

"Aomine-..."

He would do anything to go on, he would pay any price.  
He crossed his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Y-you want to-..."

But it was so difficult to talk, breathe, especially in feeling the hand crawling down and reach his buttocks.

"Aomi-... this-..."  
"Ssshhh..."

And two of the other's fingers push hard, right in the _middle_.

"AH-"

Delicate yet extreme.  
Aomine began to move his fingers back and forth until he considered him quite slippery, almost ready.

"It's time, Ryou."

Sakurai stiffened.

"Wh-what?!"

He took his face in his hands, looked into his eyes.

"No! You can't, you-... you-"

But he was even more shocked to feel his lips on his, for the first time.

"Nnh-"

Warm and soft, sweeter than ever. He could only complain just as Aomine grabbed him by the hips and was positioned better on him, continuing to kiss him, to sink his nails into his flesh, in his firm buttocks.

"AH-..."

He felt him push up, in a crude attempt to enter, now holding him tight to the wrists and securing him, without saying a word.  
_This may not be the reality_, he said himself realizing just now of being in that huge bed right along with him, completely naked, helpless.

"Aomine-"

Confused and disoriented, flushed.

"AH!"

Penetrated, painfully and laboriously, for the first time.  
He began to pant, now that the pace of the thrusts was just faster, and Aomine approached his ear.

"Open your legs, Ryou. I can't move."

He became aroused.  
It was not the kind of order to which he was accustomed to obey, actually.

"I-... I'm sorry, I didn't notice-..."

And, while trying to avoid his eyes, he tried to lift his knees and spread his legs more apart, waiting for a nod of acknowledgment.

"Thank you."

_Thank you._  
_As if that was a favor,_ he said.

"Ah-..."

_How did I get here?_

"Ryou-..."

_Between his legs?_

"Kiss me."

_Kissing, licking, pushing..._

"Nnnh..."

_This is totally different from what I have been looking for._

"Ryou-"

_Stand between his legs..._

"Ryou!"

_I love it._

"Come on, hold on to me!"  
"Ah-... yes-..."

_I love being inside him._

"Aomine-... I-..."

_I love being here with him, now._

"I-... I love you, Aomine-..."

_Me too._

"Ah..."

_I love you too._


End file.
